


Sunshine

by Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Just for feels, M/M, References to Illness, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Sunshine - Freeform, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter/pseuds/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter
Summary: Sherlock and John dancing, hoping time forgets about them and praying that they can have forever. They knew this story couldn't have a happy ending, but they thought it at least be a little longer.





	Sunshine

John knew it was coming, but he still couldn't prepare for for it. Though they both did the best they could, he held onto Sherlock tightly as they moved gracefully across the floor.

" _You are my sunshine..."_

Sherlock whispered weakly, his hands shaking like leaves though he held onto John for dear life as they danced. He was fading, and fast.

_"My only sunshine..."_

Sherlock was paler than usual, his movements weren't as graceful as they usually were and his eyes... His eyes were no longer that sharp glint like a knife blade, it was dulled down and no longer held a shine. He couldn't focus.

_"You make me happy when skies are grey..."_

John felt himself sobbing before he could stop it, tucking his face against Sherlock's chest. They were both too thin, not much they could do now. John could barely breathe.

_"You'll never know dear how much I love you..."_

They didn't even move across the floor now, Sherlock was barely strong enough to stand. John's senses could be deceiving him, but he swore he could feel hot tears on his shoulder where Sherlock buried his head and a faint whisper of a apology and a plead for more time. That couldn't be right, Sherlock never begged in all the years they've known each other. But then again, considering the circumstances...

_"Please don't take my sunshine..."_

John waited for the last word, praying that he just got something caught in his throat. But then he felt the dead weight of Sherlock fall onto him, he barely even caught himself and laid Sherlock on the couch. He never realized how heavy he i- was. John looked at Sherlock's face, now frozen in a hint of that last word. He was gone. Tears slid down his face, hitting the other's cheeks. It looked like he was crying too, he wished that was the case, that it could still be the case. Sherlock's eyes were closed. He was right. John's face was the last face he saw. John finished the song for him with a shuttering heart and breath.

_"Please don't take my sunshine... Away..."_


End file.
